1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shedding device for a weaving machine and including lifting knives movable up and down in mutually opposite directions by crank drives with which the lifting knives are connected by a system of levers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The object of the invention is a shedding device of the above-described type having a simplified structure and enabling a precise wear-free motion sequence at high speeds, independent of the length of lifting knives and the magnitude of the lifting motions.